There are numerous situations wherein it is necessary to heat large flows of a process stream and wherein low pressure losses are mandated. Cases in point are air preheaters, particularly those employed in incineration systems. Such heating of large flows at low pressure losses has been difficult to achieve by prior art installations in terms of capital costs, thermal efficiency and the like.